mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
King of Clubs
Lee Choi, also known as the King of Clubs, is a slave trader considered to be one of the most powerful men in Division 39 during Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. ExOps bio : Name: Lee Choi : "Lee Choi is solely responsible for the slave trade operating in North Korea. Trafficking in human lives, primarily, young women, but also infants sold to parents in wealthy foreign countries. Choi is considered one of the most powerful men in Division 39, as well as one of the most reprehensible." In-game Agent Buford gives the mercenary the contract which allows the player to go after the King of Clubs, Lee Choi, in the contract A Farewell to Kings. Choi is trying to smuggle a total of 9 warheads out of the airfield of Ichon and Buford wants them taken out so Major park's men can take over the airfield. The entrance to Ichon is guarded by KPA soldiers with RPGs and a BMP APC. As soon as the player gets close to Ichon their SNS radar will be jammed by a NK Control Vehicle on a nearby hill, this should be the player's first priority. It will appear as a small "x" on the radar, this is the control vehicle, it is guarded by some KPA soldiers, some of which are using the RPD and RPG. After the control vehicle has been taken out the player is free to use the "Stealth Bomber Attack" airstrike given to the player courtesy of the CIA, or simply blow up the FROG-7 trucks near the missiles and cause a chain reaction, however, not all of the missiles have FROG-7s near them so the player have to use the airstrike. Once all of the missiles have been destroyed Choi will appear on the roof of a building in the north-west area of the airfield, next to the runway. Head over to the runway and take one of the MD-500 Scouts that have been parked there, there is a total of four helicopters, it is best to take one and then use the minigun to blow up the others so the soldiers can't take them. If the player miss out on all the Scouts, soon a Mi-2 Light Attack will arrive to drop off some troops, once it lands quickly hijack it and fly off. Once you have a helicopter fly on top of the building where Choi is, he is armed with a Type 85 Sub-Machine Gun which can do some serious damage if you get close, but he is unprotected, quickly subdue him with stun grenades before the other Mi-2 Light Attack comes to pick him and extract him. Care must be taken while on the edge of the roof, otherwise the player may fall off, or even 'knock' the King of Clubs off the roof. Trivia *Fiona sarcastically refers to Choi and the other KPA generals as a "sweet group of guys." Related pages *Clubs *Deck of 52 Category:Deck of 52 Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:North Korean Category:Clubs